


A Thousand Years

by MusicalFangirl00193, SmallTownSlytherin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Songfic, angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownSlytherin/pseuds/SmallTownSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Summary:</p>
<p>Aaron and Dave are meant to be together, through twist and turns, through thick and thin.</p><p>Song is 'A Thousand Years' By Christina Perri</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this got deleted, I have no idea what happened, but since sis posted this the first time and her account seems to be hacked and a lot of her/our stuff has been deleted, I'm giving it a shot at posting because I was proud of this one. Sorry for any confusion/inconvenience.

  


_Heart beats fast_   
_Colors and promises_   
_How to be brave?_   
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_   
_But watching you stand alone,_   
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

He felt like he was walking a tightrope when he came back to the BAU. They were closer now, more like a family than just co-workers, like they had been when he worked there. And they had just lost their father, nothing and no one could replace him.

But Rossi could be there for them. Hotch had been hit the hardest, everyone thought it was Spencer, but he could see the way Hotch hid it, Gideon had been more than just a co-worker for him. The team had called them Mom and Dad for a reason. So Rossi would wait, and be ready when they needed him.

_One step closer_

Hotch was worked up and stressed after Gideon left, everyone could see that. But they stayed out of the way, because comforting your emotionally unstable boss isn’t an easy thing to do. But Rossi had a way of breaking through Hotch’s shell and bringing him out of his comfort zone, holding the man up and keeping him from falling apart in front of everyone. He made sure Hotch was stable, he’d get him his cup of coffee, and they’d carry on the day as if everything was okay. Then he’d make sure Hotch made it home safely, got some food into him, and if needed, would hold his boss if he needed it. Because Rossi was one step closer to fixing Hotch.

I _have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid_  
 _I have loved you For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

“Rossi,” Hotch’s voice was choked. “I need help.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes,” Rossi said, “Do you want me to stay on with you?”

“Please,” Hotch said, his voice cracking with a sob. “I...I don’t know what to do.”

“It’ll be okay,” Rossi said, getting in his car and driving to Hotch’s house as fast as he could, ignoring every speed limit on the way. “Don’t worry.”

“He’s gone,” Hotch sobbed, “He’s really gone and he’s not coming back. What did I do Dave, what did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything sweetheart,” Rossi said soothingly. “Giedion made the mistake, not you. You made sure those kids know you’re there for them. You’re doing what’s best for them.”

“What about me?” Hotch said, “What’s best for me?”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Rossi said, reaching Hotch’s house. “You worry about them, I’ll worry about you.” Rossi opened the door and found Hotch on the couch in the living room, curled up around his phone. “I’ll take care of you,” he said gently, prying the phone from Hotch’s fingers. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

_Time stands still_   
_Beauty in all he is_   
_I will be brave_   
_I will not let anything take away_   
_What's standing in front of me_   
_Every breath_   
_Every hour has come to this_

Hotch blinked open his eyes, stretching out his sore body and wincing. It was not a good idea to sleep on a couch older than dinosaurs. He rubbed his eyes, and became aware of the warm arms wrapped around him. He carefully sat up to find himself wrapped in Rossi’s caring and loving embrace. He stared up at his co-worker, completely in awe. The early morning sunlight streamed in from his blinds, spilling over Rossi’s sleeping face. In sleep, Rossi seemed younger, the stress from work and life falling away. The light highlighted his dark hair, and he looked like some type of Greek God. Well...Italian God. Hotch smiled, snuggling against his co-worker and falling back into a sleep, telling himself that he wouldn’t let Rossi go, for everything bad in his life had led up to this one good thing.

 _One step closer_ “Hotch, you ready to head out?” Rossi asked, poking his head into Hotch’s office. “Yeah, one second,” Hotch said, finishing the case file and shutting down his computer. “Your place or mine? Jessica still has Jack.”

“Yours,” Rossi said, same answer as every night. “Okay,” Hotch said, grabbing his go bag, “Let’s go.”

“Are you okay?” Rossi asked, seeing that Hotch was limping slightly. “What?” Hotch asked, looking down at his ankle, “Oh, I twisted it a bit when we were chasing the unsub. No big deal.” Rossi raised an eyebrow. “What did I tell you about this Aaron?”

“That I should always tell you when I’m injured, no matter what,” he repeated, “It’s nothing Dave, I’ll be fine in the morning.”

“You know I worry,” Rossi said, taking Hotch’s go bag. “Let’s get going.”

“You worry too much,” Hotch said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s my job,” Rossi said with a grin.

“Dave?” Hotch asked, stopping the older man before he reached the door.

“Yeah Aaron?” Rossi asked, turning back to the other man. “Thanks,” he said, leaning into him.

“Hey Hotch?” Reid said, barging into the office. “Oh,” he said, catching sight of the two men, his face growing red. “S-sorry.” He left quickly.

“Shit,” Hotch and Rossi said at the same time.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid_   
_I have loved you_   
_For a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Hotch felt the hard shove on his shoulder just as he went tumbling sideways. In a moment of panic he grabbed for Rossi’s hand, pulling the man down with him. The impact knocked the wind out of both of them. The two men didn’t notice as Morgan tackled the unsub and cuffed him, leading him out to the awaiting cop car. Rossi placed his hands on both side of Hotch’s head and pushed himself, staring down at the younger man under him.

“Are you okay?” he asked breathlessly.

Hotch nodded, letting out a breath. “I’m fine.”

“Aaron…”

“Yes…?”

“I love you….” “

I love you too…”

_And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

“Dave?” Aaron asked, drawing a pattern on the older man’s chest.

“Yeah?” Dave asked, playing with Aaron’s hair.

“What will we do? If he comes back?” Aaron asked softly, unsurely.

“First of all,” Dave said, looking Aaron in the eye when he looked up at him.

“I’ll punch him in the face, probably break his nose because of what he did to you and those kids. Then, it’s up to you, what would you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said softly. “And that’s what scares me.”

“Well whatever you decide to do, I’ll be behind you the whole time.”

“I love you Dave,”Aaron said softly, curling up to him. “I love you too Aaron,” Dave said, kissing Aaron on the forehead. “Now go to sleep.”

_One step closer_   
_One step closer_

“Stop!” Aaron yelled, pushing his hands against both Dave and Jason’s chests. “Just stop it!”

“You’re cheating on me with a co-worker, Aaron!” Jason yelled, clenching his fists.

“You left me! Dave was the only one there for me! You expect me to come crawling back you return?” Aaron cried, tears pricking his eyes.

“Yes, because you love me, Aaron.” Jason said, smirking at Dave.

Aaron bit his lip, suppressing a sob as he turned and wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist. “But you don’t love me.”

“That’s...that’s not true!” Jason stammered, but Aaron shook his head, burying his face into Dave’s chest.

“Just go. I choose Dave.” And Dave couldn’t help but sweep Aaron into a long, sweet kiss. Because Aaron was one step closer to shutting Jason out of his life. Forever.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_   
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_   
_For a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

“Is there any news?” Garcia asked, dashing into the waiting room the rest of the team was waiting in.

“Nothing,” Rossi growled, pacing back and forth in front of the chairs the rest of the team. “We don’t have anything.”

“Babbo?” Jack asked warily, coming out from behind Garcia. “Where’s Daddy?”

“I don’t know buddy,” Dave said, falling into chair, Jack clambering into the chair next to him. “They won’t tell us.”

“Aaron Hotchner?” a doctor called out, stepping into the waiting room. Everyone stood, Rossi picked up Jack.

“How is he?” Dave asked hoarsely.

“His heart stopped few times,” the doctor said, “But we managed to revive him each time. He’ll be out for a while, and out of it when he does wake up. One of you can go sit with him, but he can not go into the ICU,” the doctor finished, pointing at Jack. “I’ll leave you to decide.”

Dave felt torn, he wanted to go be with Aaron, but he couldn’t leave Jack alone.

“Go,” JJ said, taking Jack from him. “Aaron needs you more right now.”

“Thank you,” Dave said, heading off down the hall to the ICU.

_And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

“Oh, Aaron.” Dave whispered, seeing the man laying like a broken doll on the hospital bed, wires and tubes running from his arms and tubes like snakes.

“Oh…” Garcia whispered, covering her mouth with a hand. Reid clutched onto Morgan’s arm, biting his lip at his fatherly figure in such a terrible shape.

“Aaron…” Dave repeated, gently taking one of Aaron’s hands.

“Dave…” Aaron groaned.

Dave’s heart leapt and he leant forward, peering at Aaron’s face. “I’m right here, Aaron, I’m right here.” he looked at the others as a silent question to be alone. They nodded and slowly left the room.

“Dave…” Aaron groaned again, squeezing Dave’s hand. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Don’t..blame yourself.”

“How can I not? I was seconds away from saving you.”

“But you did save me. I’m okay….”

“Aaron, I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Dave. I’ve loved for years, and for many more to come.” Dave bent forward and pressed his lips gently against Aaron’s. He had never loved someone as much as he loved Aaron. They had been destined from the start, and nothing could tear them apart.

  



End file.
